This invention relates to a portable leg exercising device, particularly one that is compact enough to be used while traveling in a vehicle, airplane or train.
The diverse types of leg exercising devices currently available in commercial gymnasiums are truly astounding. There are typically more than one type of machine available for exercising each specific muscle of the leg. These machines are large and, therefore, not portable; they are also very expensive.
There have been several suggestions in the prior art of leg exercising devices characterized as "portable". However, these devices occupy substantial horizontal space and often require that the user lay on the floor. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,530.
Even where the user can sit in a chair some such devices still occupy substantial horizontal space. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,162.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,995 describes a leg exercising device that can be used while sitting in a chair at a desk. While the device is more compact than many other "portable" leg exercising devices, it is not clear that the device is intended to be carried about, and the construction of the device is complicated.